


plans.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [54]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy had only intended to stay at the mansion for a few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	plans.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlett_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Phoenix/gifts).



> i promised scarlett some remy/marie drabbles, so these five are my headcanon for the two of them.

Remy had only intended to stay at the mansion for a few days, but that plan had gone out the window the moment he met Marie. Still there was the longing for New Orleans, for his poker games, for the streets he'd grown up on. But he and Marie were inseparable, and Remy couldn't imagine leaving her behind. So he started to hint at her coming with him; she started talking about how she'd loved to see Bourbon Street. He promised her they'd come back to the mansion, he'd never keep her away forever. She packed her bags that night.


End file.
